Yellow Tape
by xFallen-Angel-Babex
Summary: Adapted from a friends role-play storyline, Yellow Tape follows Police Detective Adisa Hanuai, who has been following a psychotic serial killer for 4 years. With crimes committed in England, America and now Japan. Soon these case's takes an unexpected turn, Adisa is then left to question the reality that she lives in. Is the world really how it seems or is it just twisted? Oc/Oc
1. Prologue

_**Yellow Tape**_

Investigating crimes for the Tokyo City Police Department, Adisa Hanuai had become accustomed to seeing scenes of horrific crimes cornered off by the bright yellow and boldly black police tape. But when she's called to a double homicide in the middle of the night, Adisa is faced with the reality that not all that she see's and believes in may be the truth.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"_Catch me if you can. I dare you"_

The police tape, the bustle of people in and out the scene, the flashing lights and the sirens was a life she had become accustomed to since she had become a Decetive for Scotland Yard. Over the years she had become one of the leading specialists in her field, the analysis of Serial Killers and their Crime Patterns. There was high demand for her unique skill and she advised and aided different investigations across the country.

Her life was on cruise control and she sat happily lounged in the back in the drivers sear but all was changed on night four years ago as she was brought to a crime scene in an abandoned house in Brighton, there she was confronted with two butchered bodies. A man and a woman in their mid twenties, the male with black hair and the woman had blonde. Their bodies lay in a twisted mess of limbs, bones and blood. And by the bodies under the woman's left hand was a message, carved into the wooden floor boards and painted in blood,

"_**This is only the beginning. He will rise again. Catch me if you can!" **_

The images of that crime haunted her dreams every night.

There was nothing at the scene, no dna, no foot prints, no fibers, no trace evidence, nothing. It frustrated Adisa to her very core as she poured night after night over the details of the crime.

The message proved as a sickly reminder for her and the others assigned to the case that this killer was going to strike again and so he did, there was another five couples found in the same state over the next year. In total six blonde women with ages ranging from twenty to twenty five, and six black haired males the same ages had lost their lives while the investigation came to a screeching halt.

After that year, it went deathly quiet. The killer hadn't struck again and the others involved in the investigation moved on with new cases leaving Adisa to the boxes of books and reports about the killings, leaving her to figure out the code to cracking the identity of the killer on her own.

Another six months went past as she was called on as a lead investigator in America. Where again it had happened, six blonde women and six black haired males had died at the blade of this psychotic killer. Each crime scene left a chilling message, some referred to the end of the world, others were aimed at the team investigating, mocking their efforts and gloating about how they would never catch the killer. Adisa was left now with more boxes, more reports and not a single thing to show for it.

She made a decision, and left America and moved to Japan and joined the Tokyo City Police. Things were quiet and her life seemed to have drifted away from those murders. She'd work on her new cases during the day and at night she'd open a box and go over the notes from the string of murders, sending emails or skyping when she uncovered something new about the scenes or about the locations they were committed in. She silently rejoiced and became complacent with her reviews and stopped looking for new leads. Focusing on her new cases, she was happy that she was never going to walk into another scene like them again.

_Not for much longer. _

She had been sparwled out on her desk, her long blonde hair covering her face, hiding the fact that she was sleep peacefully.

"Adisa! You're up, we've got a double homicide on the edge of town" her Captain, Lei Feng's gruff voice filled her ears as she sprang up from her desk, as she blinked in confusion.

"What'd you mean I'm up?" she questioned curiously as she rose out of her chair, pulling on a long black trench coat over her white button up shirt and blue jeans. Her boots clicked against the marble floor, and her hands drifted down to adjust her service pistol and badge before she looked up and stared at Captain Feng.

He sighed and looked back at her unhappily "You're killer. We still don't know. That's why you're needed there. Now"

She stood still for a moment as if she were frozen to the spot, the images of twenty four bodies, twelve different messages and twelve different crime scenes all flooded back to the front of her mind.

Her happiness evaporated as she nodded solemnly at Feng "Gotcha" was her single monotonal reply to him as she turned quickly on her heels and headed out of the building and into the garage.

Locating her black mazda she clicked the doors open and slid into the drivers seat, she sat in silence for a few moments her head bowed at the steering wheel, looking up at herself in the rear view mirror she narrowed her amber eyes at the reflection "This time I will catch you"

She swore it to not only herself, but also to the twenty four, now possibly twenty six dead. She pulled out of the garage and drove quickly to where the bodies were found.

As she pulled up to the location she was confronted with the same old scene; 4 police squad cars with their lights on, a large blackened van from the laboratory and now her car pulling up, as she got up she wasn't fazed by the bustle of people around the scene. What bothered her most about what she faced was the foul stench, the darkness and the large mansion.

"Looks like something out of an old horror movie" she muttered to herself quietly, pulling her long blonde hair back in a messy bun. She also pulled a part of her black coat up to press against her nose to block out the stench as she walked up the front steps of the mansion, she frowned deeply as the uniform police parted quickly some even shook as they did so.

"I guess some of them may never have seen a dead body," She mumbled to herself

She was soon left alone with the photographer who as quickly as possible finished his work. Leaving her to deal with the two bodies and the crime scene, "Well, this is fun…" she grumbled sarcastically.

She pulled on a pair of gloves out of her pocket, adjusting them on her hand taking a step forward. Her right foot hitting the group with a wet squelch, she looked down as her eyes went wide with fear and shock.

Blood was flowing around her feet "W-What?" she gasped as she took a quick step back as the front door slammed behind her, making her jump.

"Very funny assholes!" she called out to the door.

She shook her head, hoping to clear the fear that had built up in her mind or at least pushing it to the back of her thoughts as she took a step forwards the blood had disappeared from her feet. She sighed lightly as she knelt down next to the two mangled and twisted bodies on the ground frowning _"One black haired male, One blonde female"_ she noted in her mind. Something caught her eye under the small hand of the female.

"_Oh no"_ She bent down a little further and lifted the hand up, she clicked her tongue lightly, carved into the floor and painted with in blood under the hand on the ground was _**"HE WILL RISE AGAIN"**_

Her blonde eyebrow raised lightly as she reached out towards the message, suddenly she was knocked off her feet and flung back against the ground, the wind knocked out of her as the house began to creak and loud rapping noises began to fill the air and a heavy stench of blood pierced her nose, she gagged lightly at the vile smell as she quickly scrambled to her feet before making a quick escape out of the front door as she kicked it open and then slamming it behind her as the uniformed police turned to look at her with confusion and concern o on their faces. She panted softly as she let the door support her weight.

"What in the hell just happened?" She questioned softly.

_**So tell me what you think of my new story, would love to hear your thoughts! FA xx**_


End file.
